1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle that includes a vehicle body frame, a cabin mounted to the vehicle body frame so as to be isolated from vibration, and a fuel tank provided below the cabin.
2. Description of Related Art
A tractor (exemplary work vehicle) may be configured such that a fuel tank is supported on a traveling vehicle body via a forward support bracket provided at a location on the forward side of the fuel tank and a rearward support bracket provided at a location on the rearward side of the fuel tank (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-194568, paragraph number 0025 and FIGS. 1 to 3).
In the above-described configuration, in a case where the cabin, which is mounted so as to be isolated from vibration, is swung left and right with respect to the traveling vehicle body due to vibration during travel over poor roads or the like, a bottom of the cabin may make contact with the fuel tank. In order to avoid such contact, spacing between the bottom of the cabin and the fuel tank could be increased. However, in such a case, a vertical length of the fuel tank is significantly limited and is shortened, which may reduce capacity in the fuel tank.